


A Fun Night at the Bar

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes, calling things gay that aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: Logan works as a bartender. Once night he gets a customer that gets under his skin. Petty actions/revenge occurs.





	A Fun Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr of things that bartenders have ran into/said while on the job.

Below the sounds of the not too loud music, it was possible to hear the hum of all of the voices engaged in conversations around the room. This was exactly how Logan liked it. It was a more calm and peaceful night; not too busy to where he couldn’t think, but just busy enough that it kept him moving, always having something to do, something to keep his hands busy. To those that knew Logan, it might come as a surprise to find him as a bartender in this place, but he enjoyed it. This bar, run by one of his good friends, was just what he needed. He was allowed to experiment with drinks, there was a precise science in this field that he enjoyed. And it got him out of the house and into the interactions with others that he needed in order to satisfy his own personal needs for interaction. 

‘Tender, give me one of those gay drinks.”

Then again, it was people like this one customer that made Logan absolutely hate his job sometimes. These troglodytes that refused to learn the correct terminology and insulted people without care. And given Logan’s own sexuality, he really had an issue with boorish men like this. Putting down the rag that he was using to dry a glass, he adjusted his glasses as he looked over the man. He was already on his way to drunk, and Logan had already run out of patience for his kind.

“Sir, the drinks you are referring to are either fruity or mixed, alcohol cannot be gay.”

“Whatever, just give me one of those gay drinks.”

Eyes narrowing, he looked over to one other costumer who just sat down. Seeing it was his friend, he nodded to him before seeing him roll his eyes and motion to the other man. Nodding his head in agreement, his eyes widened with an idea.

“Sir, if you want a gay drink, I’m going to fix you a dick in your mouth.”

And with that, Logan got to making the drinks as the other man just ignored what he said. Putting a white Russian in front of Virgil, he moved to put the other shot in front of the man and just waited. 

“Tender, this drink is a little stiff.”

Looking over to Virgil before he answered, Logan just leaned on the bar, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Sir, if there’s a dick in your mouth, you better hope it’s stiff.”

Moving back to drying the glasses, he ignored as Virgil almost choked on his drink beside the man, though he did smirk a bit. He had his petty revenge on the dude. It was just bonus points to get his friend at the same time. 

“Virgil, you’ve got to learn to swallow sometime, its rude to spit.”


End file.
